Lo que realmente importa
by Light Winchester
Summary: No importaba el tiempo, tampoco la diversidad de decisiones tomadas, todo se resumía a ese momento, su reencuentro. Los lazos que unían al equipo 7 siempre estarían allí, aun si fuera necesario morir para preservarlos, "..aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria."


El sabía a la perfección lo mucho que haría enojar a sus amigos, pero eso lo hacía feliz en cierto modo. Desde el inicio siempre había sido visto como un tonto, un mocoso inocente que no sabía cuando rendirse, quizá todo era cierto, no tenía interés en discutirlo, al menos ya no. Años atrás, había sido ignorado, odiado y olvidado; había intentado siempre ser mejor que "él", pero no importaba cuanto lo intentara, siempre estaba un paso delante, intentar alcanzar al gran Sasuke Uchiha, _¿quién se creía?_ era una cuestión común, pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, ese no era su camino. El tiempo había pasado, tenía amigos, tenía algo que proteger, algo por que luchar, era igual o quizá aun mas fuerte que su eterno rival, y sin embargo en cierto modo, aún no llegaba a él.  
_Supongo que ahora es tarde-_ pensó. _¿Por qué lo había hecho?_, no estaba seguro, nunca había sido del tipo que pensaba antes de actuar, y a decir verdad, no se arrepentía; finalmente entendía a la perfección porque él lo había protegido en esa primer misión, porque había estado dispuesto a morir en manos del enemigo por salvarlo, quizá en su ausencia él lo pueda recordar, quizá pueda volver a iniciar, _quizá pueda cumplir mi sueño._\- pensó.  
Se supone que salvarían al mundo, esta sería la última misión, el esperado reencuentro de su querido equipo 7, pero fue inevitable, no importaba si los demás lo recordaban, él jamás lo olvidaría, aun después de los años transcurridos sus palabras se mantenían en su cabeza: "..no quiero ver a morir a mis camaradas frente a mi ojos otra vez." Era ese Sasuke al que él siempre protegería, su amigo, aquel que no dudaría en arriesgar su vida por la de sus compañeros, y fue en la esperanza de salvar a ese Sasuke que él lo había hecho.

-¡Naruuuto!- escuchó la voz de su amiga a la distancia, y se disculpó mentalmente por preocuparla, antes de perder por completo la conciencia.

* * *

Lo habían logrado, eso creía. Jamás lo vio venir, jamás lo imaginó. Por primera vez en largo tiempo se había petrificado, _¿cómo había_ _pasado?, ¿que demonios había pasado?_, hace un segundo estaba en pie sobre aquella alta roca, ahora estaba en suelo, observando como el inerte cuerpo del rubio caía en lo que parecía cámara lenta en dirección al suelo.  
Podía escuchar la voz de Sakura llamar por él, incluso podía sentir la humedad de la sangre sobre su ropa, pero no era su propia sangre, ¿_era Naruto? _pero_, ¿cómo?_. Vio correr a sus antiguos compañeros, vio pasar a la irritante kunoichi junto a él sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo, la vio caer junto al cuerpo tendido del rubio en el suelo y llamar por él otra vez, se escuchaba asustada, enfadada y desesperada como rara vez la había escuchado. Miro al cielo y vio como su enemigo se esfumaba triunfante a otra dimensión, lo entendió, él lo había protegido.

-No tiene pulso.- escuchó.

-Es demasiada sangre, no puedo detenerla, ¿por qué no puedo detenerla?- insistía con terror.

Volteó nuevamente su mirada a su antiguo equipo, se cuestionó que debía hacer. Naruto Uzumaki, el imprevisible ninja se encontraba caído y cubierto de sangre sobre el suelo, la chica del cabello rosa luchaba desesperadamente por traerlo de vuelta mientras su normalmente sereno sensei observaba impotente y horrorizado la fatídica escena.  
_Idiota. Por qué había hecho algo tan estúpido como eso?_\- cuestionó apretando sus puños. Desapareció en un instante reapareciendo junto a sus compañeros, lanzó una mirada cuestionante a la kunoichi pero esta no volteó a verle; estaba llorando. Podía notarlo por como sus pequeños hombros se tensaban y por la torpeza de sus manos al intentar sanar al ninja herido.

-Es demasiado tarde Sakura.- indicó Kakashi colocando una mano en su hombro.

-No, aún puedo..- respondió sollozando.

-El no..- intentó articular el Uchiha, pero se detuvo por alguna razón. Tomó su kusanagi y miro al cielo en busca de su oponente, apretó sus dientes y se dispuso a atacar.

-¿Qué atacaras?- les cuestionó su antiguo sensei deteniéndolo. -No puedes simplemente salir despedido sin dirección alguna. Debemos ponerle fin a esto y debes sobrevivir para ello, ¿acaso quieres que el sacrificio de Naruto sea en vano?- sus palabras causaron nauseas al joven Uchiha, su enojo era tanto que probablemente hubiera golpeado a su antiguo sensei si no fuera que este tenía la razón. Se sentía extraño, todo se sentía demasiado irreal.

-Sasuke-kun.- llamó con voz suave la konoichi, pero él no volteó. -Kakashi-sensei, podrías dejarme hablar con Sasuke-kun por un instante.- El jounin la miro cuestionante un momento, pero accedió al notar la decisión en su rostro, alejándose del lugar.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿podrías voltear?- cuestionó.

-Sakura no seas irritante, no es momento para conversar.- respondió con indiferencia.

-¡Maldita sea solo escucha!- gritó con enfado. -Una vez dijiste lo dolorosa que era la soledad, no lo entendía por completo entonces, pero lo hice hace tres años cuando te marchaste..- el joven enojado, se preparó para responder pero se detuvo cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella, estaba llorando, algo que recordaba muy bien de ella, pero había algo mas en sus enormes ojos, determinación y otra cantidad de sentimientos que a decir verdad no lograba descifrar. -..por favor no permitas que Naruto se sienta así otra vez.- continuó.

-Tu ausencia ha sido la maldición que ha perseguido a Naruto todo este tiempo, la promesa que me hizo solo ha logrado traerle tristezas y tu indiferencia solo ha logrado partir su corazón. He sufrido cada día de tu ausencia, he llorado hasta hacer doler mis ojos en un intento de calmar este intenso dolor en mi pecho que se genera cada vez que alguien menciona tu nombre, y Naruto ha cargado con mi sufrimiento aparte del suyo propio. Le que me haría fuerte, que lo acompañaría a buscarte y que recuperaríamos al antiguo Sasuke juntos.. quiero intentarlo, quiero ser útil, quiero traerle paz al corazón de Naruto.- su sensei que observaba a la distancia pareció entender a que se refería su alumna, bajando la mirada, pero el chico frente a ella aun la observaba sin poder entender a que planeaba llegar con todo eso.

-¿Cuál es el punto de recordar todo esto?, Kakshi acaba de confirmar que el ha muerto, ¿cómo podría yo..?-

-No tienes que hacer esto para probar nada a nadie.- intervino Kakashi quien había regresado en un intento de persuadir a su aprendiz. Si planeas hacerlo, entonces usa mi chakra, déjame ayudar.- insistió.

-Probablemente esté rompiendo un par de reglas.- sonrió la chica. -Pero alguien me enseñó que si bien aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria.- recordó con una mano en su pecho. -Chiyo-baasama me dijo que no arriesgara mi vida por un anciana, sino por aquellos que fueran importantes para mi.. la Alianza lo es, mi maestra, mis padres y también el equipo 7. Sensei ya no tienes casi chakra restante y lo necesitarás para ayudar a estos dos.-

-¿A que te refieres con arriesgar tu vida?- cuestionó el Uchiha algo molesto.

-Por favor no vuelvas a caer en oscuridad Sasuke-kun. Naruto te guiará, déjalo ayudar. Respeta a Kakashi-sensei, el siempre ha buscado lo mejor para ti y respeta también a los demás shinobis, siempre has sido un ninja excepcional pero eso no hace menores sus méritos.- continuó a medida que colocaba sus manos sobre el pecho del rubio y una intensa luz verde comenzó a brotar de sus manos. -Kakashi-sensei dile a Sai que disfrute su vida y haga muchos amigos, sobretodo que cuide a mi preciado equipo 7. ¿Sabes Sasuke-kun?, Sai, es genial y muy gentil una vez que lo conoces, en cierto modo me recuerda un poco al verdadero tu.-

-¿Qué le diré a Naruto?- cuestionó su sensei con evidente tristeza.

-Dile que reí, siendo realmente sincera conmigo misma.- respondió.

-Realmente has superado a tu maestra, eres la ninja del espíritu caballeroso.- elogió su sensei.

-Que suele asociarse a hombres.- añadió.

Tomando conciencia de lo que sucedía y del flujo de chakra de la konoichi que disminuía a niveles alarmantes en su sanación de ninja caído, el Uchiha puso su mano sobre las de la chica. -Puedes usar el mio, no hagas algo tan estúpido como morir.-

-Ustedes deben salvar al mundo.- le indicó quitando su mano.

-No seas idiota, mira que tonterías dices.- le reprochó molesto pero ella solo rió.

-Supongo que esto es lo mejor que lograré alguna vez de ti, al menos podré marcharme creyendo que por un momento te preocupaste por mi.- respondió causando sorpresa en él; frustrado, se preparó para contestar pero entonces sucedió, con sus ojos cerrados, el cuerpo de la konoichi cayó inconsciente sobre sus brazos que impulsivamente se dispusieron a atraparla. Pudo ver a su sensei dejar escapar una lágrima, y se sorprendió a si mismo al sentir una tibia y solitaria gota caer por su mejilla. Observó al cuerpo sin vida sobre sus brazos, ella sonreía, con la misma sonrisa inocente que solía llevar cuando aún eran niños. Escuchó un leve quejido, y dirigió su mirada al joven que a penas comenzaba a abrir sus ojos,

-Terminaremos esta maldita guerra, en este instante.-


End file.
